Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to under covers for heat suctions; and more particularly, to an under cover for a heat suction which prevents an air stagnation phenomenon in an engine room.
Description of Related Art
In general, internal-combustion engine vehicles are operated in such a way that a mixture gas of fuel and air is injected into a cylinder of an engine, and force of expansion resulting from compression of a piston is transmitted to drive wheels. Therefore, the engine includes a cooling device such as a water jacket to cool the engine that is heated to high temperature by explosion. A radiator cools cooling water circulated through the water jacket and external air is drawn into the engine room to cool the radiator. Furthermore, hybrid vehicles, which are environment-friendly vehicles and are provided with both a motor and an engine, are also configured such that external air is drawn into an engine room to cool heat generated from the engine, etc.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views illustrating problems of a conventional technique according to the prior art. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in the conventional technique, although external air is drawn into a vehicle (e.g., into an engine room) through a radiator grill or the like, disposed at the front end of the vehicle, a phenomenon of stagnation of air in the engine room of the vehicle is caused due to an insufficient air outlet in the engine room (refer to FIG. 1). Thus, air heated to a high temperature in the engine room may not be smoothly exhausted out of the engine room, whereby the ambient temperature in the engine room increases (refer to FIG. 2). Furthermore, due to the air stagnation phenomenon, the interior of the engine room is maintained in a relatively high-pressure state, thus impeding the supply of low-temperature external air into the engine room (refer to FIG. 1). Therefore, in the conventional technique, the temperature of air drawn from the interior of the engine room into the engine is comparatively high causing a reduction in efficiency and power performance of the vehicle.